Vezon
Vezon was a Skakdi clone accidentally created by the Skakdi criminal and Piraka, Hakann using the Spear of Fusion to split another Skakdi, Vezok, into two. He later fled to Voya Nui with the Spear in an attempt to steal the powerful Mask of Life for himself, but was cursed to be its guardian and is the one of the main antagonists of the 2006 storyline and Bioncle Heroes. History Vezon was created accidentally by the Skakdi felon Hakann (member of the Piraka gang) using the Spear of Fusion to split another Skakdi, Vezok, into two beings. Vezok hated Vezon and hoped to kill him one day, but he escaped after discovering the Ignika's existence. Vezon snook off and fled to Voya Nui where the Mask of Life was located. Once there, Vezon made it past many traps and eventually reached the Chamber of Life, but when he tried to steal the mask, it cursed him and fused to him and a giant spider named Fenrakk. As a result, Vezon gained immunity to most attacks. He remained the main guardian of the Ignika for several months. Eventually, Vezon sensed that the Piraka had followed him to Voya Nui in search of the Ignika and told Fenrakk to wait for them to come to their doom. Eventually, the Piraka arrived and the leader, Zaktan, immediately recognized Vezon and he engaged the Piraka in battle. Vezon eventually defeated the Piraka, but was soon interrupted by the toa Inika, who came in search for the Ignika to save the Universe and the great spirit Mata Nui, who was dying in a comatose. Vezon engaged the toa in battle. Vezon easily gained the upper hand and repeatedly beat the toa down, but they never stood down. Eventually, Jaller, the leader of the Inika, blasted a bolt from his sword that struck Vezon and Fenrakk, sending them plummeting down into the lava below. Vezon had survived and quickly reemerged from the lava with a transformed Fenrakk, now Kardas. Vezon continued to gain the upper hand over the toa until one of the toa, Kongu, read Vezon's mind and discovered the Ignika hated Vezon and wanteed another toa, Matoro, as its guardian. This enraged Vezon, but before the insane Skakdi clone could strike. Jaller launched a golden Zamor sphere at Vezon, which froze him in time. This gave Matoro enough time to remove the Ignika from Vezon. Federation of Fear Brutaka offered Vezon (along with Roodaka, Spiriah,Takadox, and Carapar) a choice: join a strike team hired by the Order of Mata Nui to capture MakutaMiserix, or be subject to some kind of punishment. (In Brutaka's words: "You can walk out under your own power and carry out a mission for some friends of mine, or I can carry you out, plant you in a hole outside, and we'll see if anything grows.") They all complied. Brutaka revealed they had been chosen since all of them had dealings with the Brotherhood of Makuta, leading Vezon to question if Brutaka hadn't meant to find Vezok, who had participated in the Brotherhood of Makuta\Dark Hunter War. But Vezon had actually been chosen for his lack of dealings with Makuta - no one knew what he was capable of (including, to some extent, himself) so he would be useful for bluffs. Similarly, he didn't know what Makuta were capable of, and as such wouldn't have reason to be afraid of one. Besides that, he was expendable - as was everyone on the team. The team left Daxia for Stelt. They found a trader there who had a better ship for them. They traded Roodaka (murderer of a Steltian, Sidorak) for the ship and Brutaka convinced the trader to allow Vezon to hit him, to make it look as if he had caught Roodaka in a struggle. Vezon was about to hit him when Brutaka knocked him out from behind, to Vezon's dismay. Takadox had meanwhile hypnotized the crew of the ship to jump overboard, and the Federation of Fear stole the boat and sailed for Artidax. Three days later, Brutaka revealed the mission of the team: to capture Miserix, former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Spiriah had already deduced this from the beginning, and at Stelt had gotten in contact with a tribe of Zyglak. Spiriah used his weather control powers to hold the ship in place while the Zyglak caught up and surrounded the boat. He took charge and reset the ship's course for Zakaz. Upon arriving at the coast of Zakaz, however, Ehlek's species attacked and killed all of the Zyglak. Brutaka took back control, revealing that the seventh member of the team, Lariska, had been trailing the team since Stelt, and had alerted Ehlek's species to attack the Zyglak (they answered to Brutaka as servants of the Order). The team left, heading for Artidax again. The team stopped again on a southern island, Tren Krom's island. They briefly abandoned the boat and swam to shore, where Vezon immediately realized that there was something wrong about the island, something "beyond even my powers to cope with", as he put it. Carapar informed him that he had no powers, which disappointed the insane half-Skakdi who wondered how he could have "missed the meeting" where powers were given out. Brutaka handed out weapons to the team left there by the late Botar and Trinuma, and Vezon received a spear, disappointingly powerless. Brutaka told him that with his powers he wouldn't need a powered weapon, and Vezon believed him, despite what Carapar had just said seconds ago. The team was promptly captured by Tren Krom, who filled the minds of the others with horrible visions that threatened to leave them insane. Vezon, already insane, was probably affected the least by this encounter. After learning from Lariska's mind what had become of the Matoran Universe since he had last come into contact with Mutran, disappointed with what had happened to it as a result of his encounter with Mutran, Tren Krom allowed the team (sans Carapar, who had tried to ambush him and was killed) freedom. Shortly after this, the team arrived at Artidax. They entered a cave leading down to the chamber Miserix was imprisoned in. Takadox trapped them in and escaped on the team's boat alone. Vezon was the first to get out of the rubble from Takadox's trap and he tried to escape down a side-tunnel, but was caught by Lariska. The team continued further into the cave as Vezon wondered who would be the next to die. The next chamber was full of insects on the ground. Only Vezon noticed they were insects - the rest of the team thought they were simply branches. However, the team was so used to Vezon's insanity that they ignored his warnings and ended up having to fight the insects themselves. They eventually escaped into Miserix's chamber. The team, finally having found who they came to rescue, began to negotiate with the former leader of the Brotherhood. During this, Vezon went off on one of his trademark tangents, leading Miserix to attack him with laser vision. Vezon was stunned briefly, getting back on his feet in time to see Miserix "eat" Spiriah with a shadow hand. The team, now reduced to four members, began to free Miserix from the chains that bound him to the chamber. The Klakk living in the chamber began to attack them. Brutaka and Roodaka worked on freeing Miserix while Vezon, along with Lariska, held off the flying Rahi. When Miserix was free, he shapeshifted a pair of wings and made a hole in the side of the island, escaping with the remainder of the Federation of Fear on his back. Reign of Shadows Vezon was hit by the wave of energized protodermis and mutated by it. Ironically he became fused to his Olmak as he had been to the Ignika. Now Vezon had essentially become a walking dimensional doorway, causing him to constantly create portals and be sucked through them as he went quickly from universe to another to another, and so on. During his travels between dimensions, Vezon was in a universe where Mata Nui and Teridax's roles were switched, with Makuta being the 40 million foot robot and Mata Nui being the brother trying to overthrow him. Vezon had been to other places before this one, such as the Swamp of Secrets and The Kingdom. Later, he ended up on Bara Magna in an alternative universe where Teridax never decided to attack the Great Spirit Mata Nui, who had instead been able to accomplish his mission. Here, Vezon was encountered by the Agori Tarduk. Tarduk asked if he was a Toa, and Vezon said he was "Toa Vezon, Toa of Anarchy". When this village was being attacked, he tried to use his power to escape, but was horrified when it didn't work. However, Vezon was saved when time froze around him and he communicated with the Great Being who was cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. They both made a deal; if the Great Being would release him from being trapped switching between alternate universes, Vezon would free him from his prison on Bota Magna. Some time later, when Makuta Teridax took control over Mata Nui's Body, he teleported the participants of an uprising in the Core Processer into orbit around Aqua Magna. Luckily, Vezon was able to save their lives by transporting them to Bota Magna in order to release the insane Great Being. Personality Vezon was completely insane; it is unknown what exact psychosis he had, but his inability to tell reality apart from fantasy and his tendency to go on long, tangential rambles of free association hinted at the possibility of schizophrenia; said rants usually occurred at the most unnecessary of times, often irritating most of Vezon's comrades. Vezon himself also had a penchant for brutality toward his enemies; even Brutaka observed that he derived far too much pleasure from murdering. However, Vezon was mostly motivated by self-interest (or proving things, apparently, since he did not protest when Trinuma told him that the mission he was about to send him on would almost definitely involve his death). Bioncle Heroes In the non-canon game he appears when the player defeats a Piraka he will appear and take its head. However if the player does enough damage to him he will leave dropping the Piraka head in the process. After defeating all Piraka will unlock his boss level. After defeating him he will sink in lava while giving thumbs up being a reference to Termaner 2. pl:Vezon Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Lego Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Monster Master Category:Karma Houdini Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Amoral Category:Mastermind Category:Dragons Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Comic Relief Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor